


The Horror Of Our Love

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Based on a Ludo Song, Brutal Murder, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drowning, F/M, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Behavior, SPN canon typical violence, Song Lyrics, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Katie thinks she can run from her problems, but they only find her in the worst way. Never make a deal with a demon.





	The Horror Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/gifts).



> *********Mind the tags***********
> 
> I got the prompt of Demon from [Langsty-Mc-Langstface](https://langsty-mc-langstface.tumblr.com/) for the MonsterMash prompt. I also realized that this hit on the prompts for the [Plance Hallo-week 2k18](http://xpyzkx.tumblr.com/post/179227914446/here-it-comes-lads%22)
> 
> This is one of the darker things I've written. It is very much influenced by [the song of the same name](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2NZ72WcMfZE) by Ludo and the show Supernatural. If you are familiar with the show, you should know what to expect.
> 
> The prompts I used were
> 
> Day 1 Cemetery/Death  
> DAY 2 Horror  
> DAY 3 Heads  
> DAY 4 Mask  
> DAY 5 Spirit  
> DAY 6 Bones  
> DAY 7 Mysterious

       Katie was happy. Things had been going well and she liked the new town. It was on a small island right by the ocean, which helped make it feel cozy. Everyone seemed to know each other and they were all so nice! This was such a change from the obnoxiousness of the city. Still, she knew she couldn't relax much. She was hiding here for a reason. This town was supposed to be centered around some ley lines and had been blessed by several powerful people: witches, priests, rabbis, even some supposed supernatural hunters. It was supposed to be a safe haven. So far she had to admit it felt like it was and slowly her guard fell.

       She eventually became friends with several people in town. Hunk ran the diner. Keith was one of the firefighters. Romelle had the most popular beauty salon. Allura ran the florist shop. Shiro worked as a mechanic. Coran was the head of the newspaper. Lotor ran the hottest club around. Zethrid and Axca were the local police. Haxor was a shady businessman that creeped her out and Throck was his right-hand man. Then there was Lance.

       Lance ran the coffee bar. It was a coffeehouse with a bar that stayed open after Lotor's place closed. Eventually, Lance and Lotor had worked out a deal. Lotor would host big bands and events, Lance would do an open mic night and they would both give people a free drink if they had proof they were at the other's events. It was great. He was a flirt and an airhead with most of the patrons, but when it was just the group, he was insightful and respectful.

       Katie decided to try her hand at magic again, so she opened a metaphysical shop and apothecary. She had been very scared of how the others would react, but there had only been good-natured teasing. Apparently weird was common for them. Hunk was an herbalist. Romelle and Allura grew up around magic. The others were indifferent but loved to hear about the concepts of magic. They, in turn, regaled her with stories of hauntings and local legends.

       Lance started hanging out with her more. They usually ended up at Hunk's for an early lunch. She and Hunk would compare notes on different herbs and compounds. Lance was the one who teased her the most about magic. She had fun arguing with him about science versus magic and how she could believe.

"Science is just the modern name for Magic, Lance."

"How? I mean they have the scientific method to test things! How can you say it's the same?"

       "Okay, how often have doctors thought they understood something only to find out they were wrong? How often have you heard that 'No one is quite sure how this affects the brain, but'? How is that different than 'I'm sending positive energy to help heal this'? I mean, I don't use it for everything! But if I have a compound that is essentially aspirin, without as many side effects, why not use it?"

       She and Lance grew closer. She was amazed at how well they fit. Lance could cheer her up in an instant and they were inseparable. She loved how much she could fluster him. Hunk would just roll his eyes and tell them to get a room. Katie wasn't sure when she fell for Lance, just that she had, and HARD. Lance finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and she was thrilled. He took her on the most romantic dates and completely swept her off her feet. Then, he had to leave because of a family emergency for a few days. It just threw into sharp relief how much she cared about him. 

       He came back, oddly aloof and chalked it up to the long travel time. The next day he was back to normal, if not quite a bit more affectionate. He slowly became more protective of her, tending to bristle whenever someone would flirt with her, even jokingly. At first, it was kind of cute. Soon it began to make her uncomfortable.

He was always around, more than he had been before. It was getting to the point the others were only half joking about how it was getting creepy. He would smile and say he was just looking out for her.

 

Then weird stuff started happening.

  
       She had been trying to avoid Haxus for weeks. He was trying to extort protection money, for what, she wasn't sure. When she asked the others they were just as surprised. Shiro suggested that she talk to Coran about it. After some research, she and Coran found that Haxus was buying up the land for future development. At least that was the cover story. Haxus had ties with the Galra Corporation, who were known for illegal business practices. He had already gotten several people to move by threatening them. Coran promised a full expose. A week later it ran as front page news. After that Throck started coming around and menacing her, but she couldn't get Zethrid to take it seriously. Axca arrested him at one point for trespassing, but he was out later that night.

       The next day Haxus made her miserable. None of her vendors would talk to her and several customers canceled appointments, hinting he was the reason, then Throck showed up to intimidate her. A customer called the police as it was happening and Zethrid took the statement, but it was obvious that nothing was going to be done. 

       Later that night, she was attacked. Lance and Shiro had shown up and managed to stop things, but she was terrified. Shiro agreed to stay with her while Hunk and Keith came over. Axca took a statement and looked very uncomfortable about the whole thing. 

       Everyone tried to reassure her that something would be done. For the next few days, the guys stuck close to her and the girls kept an eye out. Then came word that Throck had gone missing. The next day his mutilated remains were found. No one really mourned, even though they felt they should. Throck had been a terrible person.

       Haxus started to make serious trouble for her. He blamed her for Throck's death, even though the final report marked it up to an animal attack. No one really believed that, but there wasn't a good explanation. Haxus came into her store just before closing and told her to leave or else. He knew she had summoned a demon to murder Throk and Katie was taken aback by the idea. That was something she had NEVER dabbled in. Haxor ignored her claims and stormed out. 

       She sobbed to Hunk and Lance about it later. That night her store was set on fire and Keith came to break the news. Lance held her close during the whole thing. Haxus was unusually smug the next day, while  Zethrid promised a full investigation, especially since Keith had proof of arson. Several days dragged by and nothing was done. A week later someone came looking for Haxus. He had been expected at an important meeting as the guest speaker and hadn't shown. A search of the town revealed what was left of him, but no good explanation could be found. 

Some associates of his, from the Galra Corporation, came to do their own investigation. They also harassed Katie, in front of everyone. Two days later they were found in a ravine near the river, torn to shreds. 

       Zethrid started to suspect Katie and had Axca follow her. Of course, it revealed nothing and she could be heard going off about how Axca was lying. Axca stayed firm in her belief that Katie was innocent and someone was trying to either make her life miserable or frame her. Then Zethrid went missing. She was found in the cemetery, draped over Haxus's grave, looking as if she had poisoned herself. It came out later they had been lovers. During Coran's investigation, he found evidence that Zethrid and Haxus were linked and he was working on the exact connections when Zethrid was found.

       It was beginning to get very odd. Fear was starting to run through the town and people suspected Katie. She retreated to helping at Lance's coffee bar, cooking with Hunk at the diner or helping Allura in the back of the florist shop. Anything to help show how harmless she was. Coran ran several pieces trying to help soothe the town’s nerves but she was beside herself at this point. Lance was a pillar of strength for her. He and Hunk kept trying to gather information and he was the first to defend her when murmurs of suspicion were directed at her.  

       Lotor offered her a job as a bartender, building off what Lance had already taught her and this seemed to help relax the town. They had been assuming Lance’s behavior was because he and Katie were dating. Lotor had more influence. Then the drunks started to tease her about her magic guardian and how they shouldn't mess with her, which of course they did. After one particularly bad encounter, a few days later, Lotor intervened. He got them to back off, banned from both bars and put in a bad word at the local liquor store. Katie was incredibly grateful, then he suggested several ways she could show her gratitude. Horrified, she ran and Lotor gave chase. 

       Word got back to her friends quickly. They spread out to look for her and found her cowering in the corner of her basement. She reassured them that Lotor hadn’t gotten to her, even though something chased her through the woods. At first, Katie thought it was Lotor, but then she heard his screaming so she ran home and hid. 

       The next day the drunks were found huddled and jibbering in fear. They wouldn't explain much more than they were convinced there was a demon, cold, absolutely wrathful and out for blood. It let them go for information, but they refused to explain more than that. They admitted that Lotor had paid them off to harass Katie. He felt she owed him and if this made her see him as her savior, she would be willing to be his. 

       Lotor was found that day, holding his own heart, his face a mask of absolute terror. Shiro and Keith took it upon themselves to protect Katie. Allura and Romelle brought her food. Lance and Hunk doubled their efforts to help find out what the hell was going on. Lance would come over as often as possible to relieve Shiro or Keith, then he would hold her and whisper how it would be alright. 

       The town was incensed again and they wanted Katie gone; everything was her fault. The loudest objectors met various accidents. One committed suicide, another flipped his car after a crash, another died of a massive heart attack and another's house burned down. Keith was very puzzled by that one. It seemed to incinerate immediately and no amount of water helped put it out. 

 

Then the love notes began appearing on the headstones of those that had harassed her, all written in blood. 

 

'I love you' 

'This is all for you' 

'I'll keep you safe' 

'I'll fill the graveyards' 

'You're mine' 

‘I’m your servant’ 

'Forever yours'

 

       Katie was beyond terrified. Axca was far more sympathetic than Zethrid had ever been. She tried to track down leads and worked with Keith, Hunk, and Lance but they only had the flimsy story of the drunks. Coran tried to help spin it as they were hiding something because they were guilty and he dug up Lotor’s connections to the Galra Corporation, Haxus, and Throck. The drunks were rounded up and jailed on suspicion of murder. Then a gas leak near the cell block they were in killed all of them. 

       It took weeks for the craziness to die down. When it did Katie felt terrible about all the time Shiro and Keith were spending with her. She insisted they leave. After locking up she decided a hot shower and bed was what she needed for her nerves. Once she snuggled into her blankest sleep claimed her quickly.

_        She was in a dark cathedral, midnight's moonlight spilling on the altar. Candles flared slightly as the room spun when she turned. A pale man appeared and glided closer to her. His long thin fingers traced ancient runes on her skin, which began to whisper to her. She couldn't move, far too entranced. He drew closer, slowly kissing her and Katie sighed. It had been a long time since she had felt anything that wonderful. His lips drifted down her neck leaving a trail of icy fire, which ignited more as he nibbled on her neck. A faint pinch was all she felt as she began to swoon and he continued to drain her. Weightlessness crept over her as she started to drift off.  _

       Blackbirds began to scream, yanking her out of the dream and waking her in terror. Danger pulled at her mind as she frantically looked around. There was a flash of shadow as something appeared to move out of her window. She leaped up and ran over, only to find her curtains slowly billowing through the narrowly open window. Fear gripped her as she ran over to her mirror. After careful examination, it was obvious there was nothing on her neck, but Katie knew she wasn’t going to sleep any more that night. 

       She had been avoiding trying any magic to figure this out, however, it was looking like a decent last resort. She decided to start simple, lit some candles and gathered: a saltwater wash; an incense blend for protection with sandalwood, dragonsblood, frankincense and myrrh; some hematite, smoky quartz, and amethyst crystals and chalk to sketch protection symbols. Moving slowly through the house she lined the door and windows with the salt water. Then she repeated the process by moving through with the lit incense. She drew the magic symbols under the corners of rugs; behind pictures and under furniture. Finally, she placed one of each stone in the corner of the window or on the top of the doorframe. As daylight broke, she finally felt safe enough to sleep.

Later that evening she went to meet everyone. Shiro looked somber and she noticed that Allura and Keith were missing. Hunk and Romelle were talking quietly. 

“Hey, guys...everything okay?”

“Have you seen Allura or Keith?” Shiro asked. 

A frown crossed her face. “No. I haven’t seen Allura since yesterday afternoon and the last I saw of Keith was when he left with you.”

Shiro’s brows furrowed deeper, “Romelle hasn’t been able to get a hold of Allura and Keith isn’t answering his phone. He missed his shift this afternoon.”

       Katie’s eyes widened at that. Keith was meticulous about his schedule; his job was his passion and meant far too much for him to miss a shift. Shiro had told them about a time Keith had been delirious with a fever and still tried to go in. It took the chief going to his house and ordering him to stay home before he gave in. 

Lance wandered in and plopped down next to Katie, draping his arm around her. Shiro scowled at him. “What? Katie doesn’t mind. Do you?” Lance suddenly seemed a bit anxious. 

She gave a small smile, “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind.” She glanced at Shiro, then asked, “Hey have you seen Keith or Allura?”

Lance blinked in surprise. “No? I thought Keith was at work?”

Shiro shook his head, “He hasn’t shown up and he’s not answering.”

“Has anyone gone by to check on him?” Lance demanded.

“I was about to. I just wanted to see if you or Katie had seen anything.”    
  
Lance nodded thoughtfully. 

       Just then Axca walked over, looking grim, with the news that Keith and Allura were in the hospital. They had been in a serious accident and barely survived. Shiro and Romelle followed Axca to the hospital. Hunk and Lance sent their regards but had to finish their shifts. Katie took the time to fill some of the more urgent orders that had come in for Allura. 

They had an argument the other day. Allura was complaining that having Katie work there was driving business away. It hadn't been too much as first, but as more strangeness surrounded her, the worse it got. Katie had to stop with the deliveries and was confined to the shop. Keith had stopped by that day and while he didn't like Allura's attitude, he couldn't refute the fact that the town was getting restless. They had continued the disagreement into the diner. Hunk had tried to smooth over some of the tension, and they all agreed not to let it affect the night. Katie had gone home defeated. 

       She saw more of the suspicion appear in Shiro’s face after the accident. Hunk and Romelle attempted to hide it, but it was there, even as Hunk kept trying to tease her to keep her spirits up. This was all too much. She was ready to pack up and move. She had been running from this sort of thing for far too long. It was why she moved to begin with! She made a note to call some of her friends back home, for advice about what could possibly be happening. It seemed her bad luck had followed her. 

That night she curled up on Lance’s lap in her living room, sobs wracking her body. “I need to leave here. I’ve endangered too many people. So many have died and it’s all my fault. There’s catastrophe in everything I’m touching.”

“Don’t say that, Pidge. You’re perfect as you are.” Lance peppered kisses over her face. She sighed in contentment until her brain caught up the comment. 

“What did you call me?” She sat up quickly, practically leaping off of him. She backed up to the front door. 

Lance's eyes flicked pure black as he laughed at her. Katie let out a strangled scream and threw the door open. She ran as fast as she could into the woods, hoping the scent of pine would cover her own. 

       "I know where you are, Pidge. You can't hide from me. I can smell your softness. This is a very nice moonlit walk, you should join me.” Lance’s voice called after her, obviously enjoying the chase. Then with a harder edge he called, “You’re mine. Just like you agreed and there's nothing you can do about it. The end of this can be as easy or as hard as you want."

       Katie burst through the trees into a clearing. Only to become aghast that she was at the entrance of the graveyard. She ducked behind some headstones, trying to figure out her next move. He stopped right in front of where she was hiding and when she tried to slip past as she saw him approach, he grabbed her and held on tight.

"Where's Hunk?" She struggled to find something to jar Lance away from the demon's hold. It seemed to work as his eyes filled with pain. Then a smirk twisted his lips into a terrible parody of his beautiful smile. 

"Oh, he's dead. He was flirting with you too much. I can't have that now, can I?"

"He was your best friend!" she screamed at him.

"Well, now he's fertilizer. It's annoying that Keith and Allura survived. Romelle was too sweet, trying to protect Hunk. I almost felt bad. They won't bother you anymore."

"They weren't bothering me! They were taking care of me!"   


"By turning on you? They all felt that you were a burden. Bad luck. They're right aren't they?" Lance leaned close to her ear, "I'll take care of you. I'll never hurt you, my love."

She struggled to get free, which only seemed to amuse him.    
  
       "Very well. We can do things the hard way. You'll be the best sacrifice ever. I’m going to crush you and hold your beating chambers until they beat no more. You’ll die like angels sing." He pinned her down as he tore into her. His sweat mixed with her blood and her screams ripped through the night. 

 

  
       Lance had seen everything that had happened. The demon that possessed him mocked him the entire time. It relished his agony at killing Hunk and his utter heartbreak when he killed Katie. Lance struggled so hard. The demon only laughed at his attempts. 

"It's all over now. Thank you so much for all your help." Cackling it left him crumpled on the ground, a shell of himself. 

       The demon had only wanted her but took far too much enjoyment from dragging the game out. It also had the extra benefit of creating such a large body count. It was no surprise when Katie began to haunt him. He didn’t do much to fight it. He had learned from what she had done to protect herself, the steps he could take to ward her off. But he didn’t. It didn’t matter. 

       She knew how much he loved the ocean and her restless spirit constantly beckoned him to the shore. One night, it became too much. She stood there, pale blue in the moonlight, nightgown flowing behind her, looking absolutely beautiful and terrifying. He followed her down into the water as if in a dream. Her icy arms wrapped around him and as they sank they began to dance in the dark suspension of the water. She began to push him down and one final scream floated out of him as he sank to the ocean floor. 

Not that anyone heard. 


End file.
